Breakfast with Benefits
by LAIsobel
Summary: Sam and Jack are having breakfast...but this one is with pleasant benefits! Just a little something from me to you. The rating is just to be sure - nothing explicit here... just few hints... Hope you're gonna like this! Let me know what you think! Thanks!


**A/N:** I know you all are waiting for the promised sequel to Everything is possible in fairy tales… but I was visiting my little cousin yesterday – she is six years old and a bit ill now… and then on my way home I got a simple idea… and my mind started to work and after arriving home I have already had the plot of this story… I have no idea where did the original idea go – it's gone, just gone… but I like this plot – nothing serious, just … little something to read and enjoy… hopefully you're gonna enjoy it :o) And trust me – the only difficult thing about this story was to figure out a name! Hehe… :o)

I'm kinda full of energy now – I have found something delicious in the store today! Roasted coffee beans in three different kinds of chocolate! Hehe :oD

**Spoilers **– eh… Well – nothing particular I guess… Could it be?

**Time-line** – Hmmm I have no idea. I guess that Sam is Colonel and Jack is General here… I'm not sure if it matters... ehm... but all the basic rules apply here as usually (read the Intro to Taking Little Risks if you have no idea what am I talking about)…

**Disclaimer **– as usually… really…. :o)

* * *

**Breakfast with benefits** by **Isobel**

The sun was shining brightly. It was morning, around eight o'clock maybe… The weather was really nice in Colorado Springs. It was Tuesday so streets were kind of empty because everybody was at work… This autumn was just amazing. Rains were just mild, more like refreshing than disturbing, the wind was never strong… people could hardly believe it actually.

Sam Carter was alone at home. She was sitting on the couch, staring at her TV. She didn't have it turned on. There was just that dark screen in front of her. She looked tired. And she looked really bored. Well... she was bored.

Oh yeah, she had a rough month, that was for sure. SG-4 got stuck on one planet with really bad weather. Something went wrong and they couldn't come back. The Gate just wouldn't dial home… they could contact them and send them some information and things, food and clothes, but they couldn't take them home.

They tried to contact the Tok'Ra but there was no ship anywhere near-by. They had to figure it out by themselves. And she managed to do so, with a big help of her colleagues. General O'Neill stopped all missions. They didn't want risk anything. There was a problem with the Gate and he was not willing to send anybody else out there into the space. She could understand that of course.

The month was really rough on all of them. They had to learn how to operate on the base. All those sessions and trainings were exhausting. Teal'c helped with planning it. They had to keep all those people occupied for five days a week. They were all hoping that the problem would disappear and that they would be allowed to leave instantly... but ... nope.

For Daniel and his geeks the month was almost like a gift. They had so much time to study and learn… but all other people were slowly getting nuts. The only other person that could be happy about the situation was most probably Janet. The only thing she had to deal with was a mild flu and some headaches. Nothing more…

O'Neill got slowly buried under the paperwork. All teams had time to finish all the missing reports. Poor guy had to read them all and sign them and make comments… And poor Walter had to deal with him… Well, yeah, those last four weeks were like a tutorial of patience and understanding for them all.

Yeah, they were all happy that the month was gone, the Gate was working properly again… and that they could run the base like they used to.

Carter figured out the problem with Teal'c's help. It was sooooo stupid! She couldn't believe that it has taken her a month to solve it!

Well yeah, she was worried about those guys so she's been under some pressure, sure. But she should have been able to solve the problem much sooner. Those five malfunctions of their computer system didn't help her either… and then two marines started to play in a lab, they got bored… and they had to deal with a mild explosion later. Oh and not to forgot those small flowers that appeared on the walls of one hallway. Nobody knew what to do… They just tried to monitor them… they seemed to be harmless. So when one of them actually attacked one officer, they were kinda surprised. And because they were afraid of the environment of Earth, the base had to be locked and sealed and just... they had to stay there 24/7.

It was miracle that they managed to stay sane…

Yeah, they had "fun"… but they were all most grateful for being able to work in normal conditions again.

Well everyone except her. She hated her situation! This was so unfair! What was she supposed to do at home?

Well, truth to be told she was a bit grateful for the space to think through some things… but it was a bit too much for her. She needed to do something, to think scientific… she couldn't be just sitting like this and doing nothing…

Hmmm… maybe she had her small science kit with her… once she got bored and put together few items… that could be useful… in situations like this one was.

She would go and see….

She was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

She walked there to open them. She wasn't expecting any visitors.

It would be an understatement to say that she has been surprised to see her CO standing there. He wasn't wearing his uniform. It was nice to see him in jeans and t-shirt for a change. She was actually enjoying the view. The month spent on base gave him enough time to work out a bit again… he used to join Teal'c and the marines for all their exercises… Well, it suited him.

"Sir?"

"Don't sound so happy to see me, Carter."

He smirked at her. Yeah, she didn't sound too happy because she wasn't able to put together a coherent thought. Her mind was wandering in pretty dangerous territories right then…

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Sir. Just didn't expect any visitors."

"Don't worry Carter, you look good, your pajamas look nice."

Then it hit her. She showered in the morning… and because she was supposed to go to sleep, she put on her pajamas. But… she felt a bit lonely so she was wearing her Disney's Winnie the Pooh pajamas.

She could feel her cheeks blush in embarrassment. This was so humiliating!

O'Neill knew that he was most probably risking pretty much but he couldn't help himself. During the last month he got used to seeing her every day, hearing her talk and laugh and complain… He missed her. He just wanted to go and see her… but maybe he should have thought about all the circumstances back then… and the consequences as well.

She looked kind of cute in those pajama pants and top. There were all the characters from Winnie the Pooh on those pants. He could barely see her bare feet. And the top? Well there was a really cute picture of Eyeore there. It was hard to believe that she actually had something like that... yet wearing it.

"Sir…"

"Yeah?"

"This…. Was a present from Cassie actually. And… I just…"

"Like the Eyeore?"

He sounded so amused! It was so unfair! He was torturing her a bit… yeah, he knew. But she has deserved that a long time ago… once she noticed his underwear with Bart Simpson. She couldn't stop laughing for the whole day… They were sharing a tent back then. And when she was getting dressed for the day on P3L-396, she noticed the underwear in his backpack. And then every time she looked at him she had to laugh. In the evening he was feeling really stupid. He had no idea what has gotten into her. So he asked her. Quite annoyed back then... And in between laughing and crying she has said "Bart, Sir? Really?" And that was all! He blushed that day… because of her. Because of the thought of her seeing his underwear. He promised himself that one day he would make her blush in the very same manner...

"Payback, Sir?"

"Just a little bit, Carter… just a little bit."

And then she smiled at him. Oh yeah, they were thinking the same.

And they both were pretending that they have forgotten the rest of that conversation a long time ago. Because that day, it was like a year ago… he looked at her, feeling horribly embarrassed. And she saw a spark in his eyes. But this was the wild one, the dangerous one. He leaned closer and asked her 'You like them, Carter?' and her voice just disappeared. Actually, the whole world around them disappeared. And she answered 'Does it matter?' and then he smirked and leaned even closer to whisper in her ear 'one day you're gonna ask me for them… so you would have something to wear in the morning… ' And she swallowed. Was that a promise or a threat or… what? She didn't know. He wanted to leave but she grabbed him by his vest and whispered back 'Do you promise?'. That cause him to choke a bit. She left him standing there… And they have never talked about it.

It was 1 : 0 for Carter for that day... no matter how hard he has tried...

They both knew about all those feelings and thoughts… they just agreed not to act upon anything of it. They couldn't… But nobody said anything about flirting… Right? They were actually enjoying it… But actually she felt a bit stupid on that mission because the sexual tension was still around them and Daniel was slowly picking up on it… she wanted to apologize but he just smiled and said 'Nothing new, Sam… nothing new.' And that really got her.

"Carter? Can I come in?"

She was just staring at him, wondering about … well, she wouldn't go there… she just wouldn't think about that…

"Sure, Sir. Come on in…."

He walked inside and she closed to door behind him.

"You know, Carter… I was just passing around so I thought about stopping by and visiting you…"

"You wanted to make sure I'm not on the base?"

"Nope… I knew you wouldn't go there…"

"How?"

"Can't I have a secret, Carter?"

She looked at him with that look saying 'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me' but he just smiled. Yeah... that grin... he should have it patented.

"Okay… seriously, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Sir. Just … bored."

And there it was… that sad voice and those sad-puppy eyes… why she had to do that to him? Really? Did she need to use those feminine weapons on him?

"Sir, is there any chance…"

She didn't get a chance to finish the sentence though.

"NO, Carter. Just no, okay?"

"But…"

"Aaack! No buts, Carter! Janet told you to leave the base and not to go back in less in a week!"

"And I don't see why!"

"Because, my dear Samantha," oh yeah, he said that… and he put some emphasis on that name… "you were working non-stop for a month. You need to rest… and you need some fresh air and sun, ya know?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. He just cared… but she didn't have to like it, right? Yeah, the whole personnel took some time off in order to spent some time on the surface… well, a week ago. And she has stayed and … yeah, he was right.

"I'd like to just finish few things…"

"Carter, for the last month you almost haven't slept."

"That's not truth!"

"No? Carter how many times did you get full eight hours long sleep?"

She just looked down. Oh she was busted… that didn't look good. She couldn't even remind him that he didn't do much better with the sleeping...

"Well?"

Oh and he was in his CO mode… Too bad.

O'Neill knew that he was giving her a bit of hard time… but what was he supposed to do with her? Besides he had some surprised up in his sleeve. She just had to see the whole point first.

"Okay there's another question… How many times did I find you asleep in your office? You know, with your head on your desk… among those papers... or on one of your keyboards..."

And she was still silent. She dared to look at him but then she had to look back at the ground. She has never said anything but she has always loved this side of her CO. Oh my… she was deep in troubles. She couldn't just jump him right there, huh?

"Carter, how many times?"

"About five times, Sir…"

"No, it was like about twelve times, Carter! At least! And I won't count the moment I've found you asleep standing in the door of your lab, having your head against the door-frame…"

Ouch. He had a point there… she was exhausted that time… And that door-frame looked really comfy back then… yay…

"And how many times did you stay even after I tried to chase you out of your lab?"

She tried to look into his eyes again. She felt … stupid? She couldn't place that feeling. But… it was not how she was supposed to feel as an USAF officer, right? What was this man doing to her? Well he was smiling. That was just unfair.

She wanted to look away again, she didn't have the strength to face him. But he reached out for her face and made her look at him. And she leaned against his palm… it felt so good to have it on her cheek. Oh… more troubles… more memories...

"So, Sam…. Now you're gonna stay at home, you're gonna sleep and relax. You can do anything… I don't know, start with some sewing or cooking or gardening or try to repair another gorgeous bike… but don't even try to go back to the base."

"But…"

"Sam, please… "

"I'm gonna get bored, Sir."

She sounded so sad… poor woman. What has he done to her? But he was doing it for her own good... Besides he knew about that emergency science kit of hers... she surely had it somewhere around... tsss...

"No, you won't…"

She nodded. That month was taking its toll on her after all. She gave up too quickly… too easily. It was not fair… She looked so sad.

"Come on, Carter… don't look at me like that."

"Like what, Sir?"

"You know like what! These….. eyes of yours…. That…. look."

He couldn't describe that look. It was the one that could get her out of any trouble and he would always forgive her everything possible.

She smiled at him suddenly.

"So… it's still working?"

"Of course this look is working, Carter… God, woman… Don't do this to me…"

"Sir?"

"And stop with that innocent voice! Just… stay at home and enjoy yourself… have a life, Carter."

"Yes, sir…"

And there it was again. That look. He had to do something about it… in a minute or two she would start with asking questions and with those hidden pleas in her voice and he would be lost. Heck he would be pretty screwed!

"Did you have breakfast, Carter?"

"No… not yet."

She understood that the game was over. And she lost it… but maybe she has gained something even better than the access to the base.

He gave her a paper bag. She didn't even notice it at first... Well, she wasn't actually paying attention. She took it to the kitchen. She found some jam and butter and croissants, and fruit there… she looked at him, being thankful. He came to her house to visit her, to see her, to have breakfast with her… She got used to having breakfasts with him, yeah… but… it was sweet anyway.

She wanted to go over and hug him and kiss him. Was that possible? No, it wasn't. She was grateful and she couldn't even let him know properly. How was she supposed to have a life?

"And …. Were you a good astrophysicist? You know, being all nice and kind?"

He was teasing her!

"Yes, I was."

She said and leaned a bit closer. Oh-ouh…. Dangerous territory again. But who cared?

He gave her another bag. There was a big bowl full of jell-o in there. And inside was fruit arranged into a big happy smile.

She laughed at him. She truly was happy. That was so nice of him!

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

He walked over, took all the items needed for proper breakfast into his hands, leaned closer, gave her a kiss on the cheek and then another one onto her shoulder. And he took his time.

"Now make some coffee and we'll have breakfast."

She didn't even have the strength to answer him. Maybe she was dreaming about this… maybe she has passed out of exhaustion and was lying somewhere in the corridors of the base now… hm? She was missing his touch the moment he has leaned away. This was so unfair.

This was pure torture!

O'Neill knew that he was being an ass. But… he couldn't help himself. And it was just a modest kiss, right? Well, two kisses, okay… but still. Nothing serious, right?

He had to leave… he should have never come here in the first place. But… yeah, he had it bad.

He prepared himself for some consequences and emotional talks… and rested on the couch. The breakfast was ready… she would just bring the coffee, right? And they would be just… friends having breakfast together on her couch… nothing more, right? Oh, he couldn't believe it. Life could be a bitch… yeah.

She came with the coffee and sat next to him. They had the breakfast together while talking about small unimportant things from their lives, about Cassandra and about other people from the base. Like usually… nothing too serious… just the two of them having a friendly kind conversation. There was nothing bad about that. And besides few stolen glances and accidental touches, they even managed to behave.

Carter cleaned the table afterwards. She liked the morning so far… having him there was really nice. She knew that she shouldn't be that happy… but… she was just a human after all.

"And now what, huh?"

"There's another bag behind you…"

He smiled at her. She looked curious. Oh yeah, her eyes were sparkling and she looked so happy. That was the Carter he knew… he fell in … no, he wouldn't go there.

She found two boxes with DVD's. The first one was the "Star Trek Enterprise" collection.

She gave him that 'you're-kidding' look.

"Come on Carter! That is just… classics!"

"You really wanna watch Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock?"

"Just give it a chance okay?"

"I know the show, sir!"

"Really?"

"I just like the New Generation better, that's all."

"Riker, huh?"

She blushed. Oh he got her there. She smiled at him oh so innocently.

"Don't worry, Carter, your secret is safe with me."

She laughed. Truly and with the bottom of her heart. You just had to love him for his attitude! She was curious though. She opened the second box.

Her heart stopped for a moment. She had to sit down.

It was a collection of movies with Audrey Hepburn. She held it in her hands. She suddenly felt something wet on her cheek. It was a tear.

He reached out and wiped it away. He didn't have time to think about it... he just did it. It was pure instinct.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Carter…"

"Why Audrey Hepburn?"

"I guess I'm supposed to say that it was just a wild guess, right?"

He sounded so unsure. He screwed this up…

"She was my mother's favorite actress."

"I know…"

She looked at him. He knew a lot about her life. But she has never told him about this. She was sure of that.

"How?"

"Eh…"

"Please?"

He couldn't have said no to that… He leaned a bit away from her, against the cushion of the couch. This wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to smile and say hurayy and… oh.

"Jacob told me, you know?"

"When and … why would he do that?"

"You remember the day I met him for the first time?"

"Yes… that was the day when he left me only with the information that he would die of cancer…."

She still sounded annoyed because of that. And maybe a bit hurt. That was a tough day.

"Well we were standing there, old good George, me and your father… and one of those songs they played was from the Breakfast at Tiffany's. Your dad was humming along for a moment. It was... strange actually. And Hammond asked him about the last time they have seen the movie."

"What did he tell him?"

"That it was before your mom died… and that he didn't want to watch it anymore because you always started to cry… because…"

"… it was my mom's favorite… and because we used to watch it together on Thursday evenings…"

"Yeah…"

"You remembered?"

"Sure… I did..."

She wasn't thinking when she wanted to move and practically threw herself at him. She just needed to hug him and this time she really, really needed it.. She had to do it. She looked at him, so unsure and afraid.

"Just com'ere Sam, come on…"

He offered her his opened arms. This time she was glad that he could read her that well… He held her close. She was shaking a bit for a few minutes, holding him way too close.

"I haven't seen those since…. she died."

"We don't have to watch them… I thought you would be glad… I wanted to make you happy and make you relax a bit... but I was wrong. I should have known better. I'm sorry, Sam. God, I'm so sorry. "

He truly sounded sorry. He was hurting for her. And he felt guilty for making her cry. Maybe he wasn't the best man on this planet... or in this galaxy... but he was the best one for her. She just knew...

"No, don't be…"

She looked at him, deep into his eyes. She caressed his cheek before she could have stopped herself.

"I'm glad you brought them… If there's someone with whom I would like to share those precious memories of time spent with my mom… it's you. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now…"

She was practically whispering. This was NOT just friendly conversation, not by a long shot. She just had to say it. There was no room for being quiet and for being … distant. This was too important. For both of them.

"I'm honored."

She hugged him once more. And then he kissed her into her hair.

He knew that this wasn't going as planned… but he wasn't complaining. He wanted to make her happy… and tears were not part of the plan… but she seemed to be okay now. One part of him knew that it was because of his presence... the other part feared that...

The moment grew serious and he could feel it. He couldn't allow them to do something… against the regs. Not now… That would be … too bad. He had to do something… to lighten up the mood a bit.

"But the Star Trek comes first, Carter."

And she laughed. Yeah, it worked.

She sat on the couch next to him… she was truly smiling. And she nodded. Yeah, the Star Trek would come first. And besides, they had the whole day. Or not? She actually hasn't asked him about his plans… but… he would stay…

She brought them something to drink and some crackers, some jell-y beans and some marshmallows and then turned on the TV. She started the first DVD of the collection. All those too familiar sounds filled the room. O'Neill was smiling instantly.

O'Neill patted the couch next to him.

"Come on, Carter. Sit down and take off your shoes... hmm... you're not wearing any... anyway put your feet on the table, whatever… just make yourself comfortable and relax… okay?"

"Is that an order?"

"Do I have to make it an order? Can't you just for once sit down and do as what you are told to? God woman… You're impossible."

She had some troubles with keeping her face serious. She was teasing him… and she would never forget the moment he realized that. Oh yeah… there would be some payback later. But she didn't mind.

She sat down next to him. He was sitting comfortably, leaning against the couch, with feet on his table. She leaned against his side with her head on his chest; she snuggled really close, folded her legs onto the couch and then make him put his arm around her.

He was looking surprised… and puzzled.

"What...?"

"That was my question to ask, Carter."

"You told me to get comfortable… to relax… right? And isn't that exactly what I am doing right now?"

"Carter…"

There was that silent warning of a tortured man in this…

"Sir, it's… just having a very good breakfast… with some pleasing benefits. Nothing to worry about."

Oh he had to love her for her logic. He kissed her hair again. She was feeling dizzy from all that affection from the morning. But it was that kind of dizziness every woman could enjoy once in a while.

So they started watching the Star Trek together.

O'Neill couldn't have known what he was getting himself into. Watching sci-fi with Carter? Yeah, why not. Letting her correct them and ask questions? That was way too bad.

They were constantly bickering through the whole first episode. But he wouldn't want it any other way. Seeing her so… free and happy and content, smiling and relaxing… it was worth everything. Even destroying some of the magic of the Star Trek. And he would never say it out loud… but he has always loved the way they could bicker over small things…

Before the second episode she had to promise to try and to stay quiet and just watch it.

O'Neill realized that she has been falling asleep slowly. He wanted to leave but she didn't give him that choice. She just held him and didn't allow him to get up.

"Come on, Carter. You're falling asleep."

"I know…"

Yeah, her logic… he tried to make a Carter-English dictionary once … but it was not worth the effort. There were things he would understand about her in a heartbeat… and then there were those other sides of her…. And he would never be able to solve those… she would always be like a puzzle for him. But he wouldn't want her any other way.

"Okay… so what do you want me to do?"

"Just stay… "

"Sam…"

"Please…. Just stay with me. I'll behave."

He had to smile now. That was cute.

"Maybe… but what if I can't…"

"How many times have you tried in the past to stay with me and Janet has always kicked you out of the infirmary?"

"Huh?"

"Way too many let me say… so just stay and enjoy your time with me, Sir… let's say in advance for the next time I'm gonna end up in the infirmary."

"You planning on getting hurt, Carter?"

He was amused and concerned… what was going on?

"Accidents happen… especially to our team. You should be used to it by now…"

And she smiled at him with her sleepy eyes and messy hair.

He settled down and took her into his arms. They could manage pretty easily to snuggle close and sleep on the couch… at least for a few hours…

"You're the genius here, Carter. I'm not gonna fight your arguments…"

"That's new…"

She mumbled into his neck. He couldn't believe it! She was … impossible.

Carter knew that she couldn't think clearly anymore… she was way too tired. She just titled her head, kissed the corner of his mouth and made herself really comfortable. She liked being with him on the couch… or in the tent… well anywhere where she could cuddle.

He was trying to enjoy it while he could… He would try to leave before she would wake up… just to save them from those embarrassing moments after the awakening… It would break his heart, like always, but it had to be done.

He reached for the quilt that was threw across the couch to cover them both with it.

"And don't you dare to leave me… you better be here when I wake up…"

Could she read him that well?

"Carter… Samantha…"

"Shh…. Don't. Just… sleep. We can bake a cake in the afternoon… watch the Star Trek… or the Roman Holiday…"

He sighed. This would be pretty difficult to survive. It would kill them both. The time for them to be together wasn't there yet… He just couldn't… But… maybe one or two more days spent in her presence wouldn't be that bad, right?

He just had to stop thinking about those three little incidents from the month prior to this week… and then it would be nice and okay… and he would be able to survive… or not? It should be easy to forget... he had several years of hard training after all! Well... yeah, he would have to try.

Tiredness reached him as well. He allowed himself to kiss her for one last time before he fell asleep. Sometimes… it was really easy to forget about the world and the Gate and everything… and just… live for the moment. And this was one of those moments worth living for.

* * *

**A/N**: Oooookay, I wasn't planning to end it like this but you know me… again – it sort of happened. So what do you think? Let me know! I know I know, could have written more about the whole 'incident on the base part' and about other characters... but I really wanted to write only about Jack and Sam... but maybe I could use this to figure out some other stories... if you are interested... It's up to you - I need your suggestions! :o)

And by the way – I love Star Trek, I love Audrey Hepburn and I really can enjoy some cuddling on the couch! :o))

I'm going to the mountains tomorrow... I'm gonna try snow-shoes for the first time... so if I don't post anything else or don't answer you... reply to you... you know what happened ;o)


End file.
